


Have you got color in your cheeks?

by Guccimane



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: After the storm’s when the flower booms, Bass player Sal, F/M, Gen, Goth Reader, Gothic, M/M, Reader has absent parents, Reader has depression, Reader is “creepy”, Sal fisher is pansexual because the reader has an ambigous gender, Teen Stuff, Teens being Teens; like listening to Arctic monkeys and tampering with police evidence, ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, gothic themes (and canonical horror), insert me being self indulgent yet again, onesided ashley/sal Before he REALIZES, rewatching the series, sal fisher and larry are Related, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccimane/pseuds/Guccimane
Summary: [Sal fisher x reader ]How many secrets can you keep?'Cause there's this tune I found,That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat.No special au’s or anything, I just genuinely admire him.* means unedited
Relationships: Probably a salfisher/reader, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Does it matter?

He exited room 504 with a inattentive look on his face, still shaken up by what he’d saw; or, atleast, thought he saw. He wasn’t completely indifferent to the thought of the paranormal, but it still freaked him out. The room that used to say “501” before your title card knocked off was next in line, and all the hope of meeting someone new lightened his spirits up again.

A polite three-knock was uniform for him and usually got the attention of everyone else, and you gazed through the peephole after taking out the earbuds you had in. It always surprised you when someone knocked, as this place was empty excluding the few times the maintenance lady came to “fix wiring” or something odd. Wiping the crumbs off your face, you rolled around the possibilities that it was a service worker or maybe (Y/Parent(s)), but it wasn’t. There stood a friendly, though awkwardly masked figure outside of your door. You hadn’t had any bad interactions with teenagers per se, but they did scare the living shit out of you easily. The blue hair and clothes said something to you though, so you replied with a strong, “Hello?”

He wasn’t put-off by a teenagers voice instead of another random older person. In fact, it was pretty nice.

“ Hey. I’m new here, and I just wanted to introduce myself. “ for a second you weren’t really interested and put yourself into your mind for a minute. Then you remembered you had an actual physical person waiting for an answer behind the door. Oh.

Opening all of the locks of the door, you hesitated slightly. He didn’t look like he had anything in his hands. Just a normal teen; maybe even younger than you. You opened the door and faced him. He didn’t defer or flinch, just that same old casual stance you detected through the peephole. 

“ Hi. “ 

“ I’m Sal. You can call me sally face, though. “

“ [Name.] “ You observed some of the features you didn’t catch earlier; the knees peeking out of his jeans, the darker blue beneath the lighter overcut his hair displayed while in pigtails. “ You’re new. . . Maybe. I haven’t really talked to many other people here. “

“ I am; fresh out of New Jersey. Really? “

“ Yeah. to assume you’ve been going door to door, im sure you’ve seen we’ve got a deck of cards for apartment mates. “

“ They are interesting. By the way, I live on floor 4. I have yet to figure out how the others compare. “

“ Ah. This one sucks. 

I heard what went on there. You really want to live in that room? “

“ Mm? Whatever happened is going on in the apartment over, not mine. “ He swayed in innocence, somewhat ambiguous to the subject. “ Did you know about it while... yknow? “

“ Ah.... Well I... hh..,“ you felt a bit odd when brought to the fact only sorta know about who was murdered in cold-blood a few floors from you. 

“ That’s okay. I still don’t know much either. The cops are stiff. “

“ Yeah. I never expecte– “ Your phone began to violently vibrate in your pocket, drawing both of your attentions instantly.

“ Oh, I gotta take this. Nice meeting you, Sally face. “

“ You too, see you around [Name]. “ He hummed happily, beginning to detach himself from the conversation. “ So long. “ you closed the door and immediately answered to whatever excuse or remark you had to hear for the 19282nd time in your life.


	2. *

You sat down at the table, unfazed by the overall absence of them apartment. All was soundless, sans for the common muffled footsteps going about the hallways as people wandered during the day and the dinging of the lift. One could believe it might be that sallyface dude; though, he lived on the fourth floor. 

You had to think for a moment before you could consciously understand how someone felt the urge to meet anyone, much less the people of this apartment complex. It didn’t completely matter to you, but it was odd and stuck out enough to crawl about your mind for a bit. Extroverts are weird.

Presently, you sat quietly and contortedly; one leg on the chair adjacent and the other folded against your torso, while the book sat in the hand resting upon it. Your eyebrows sat low as eyes were focused on the page, lips pressed into a line. 

(Note: while i’m writing this, i want to say that im playing it, and sal just indirectly called charles a “fat bastard” and i cant keep it together.)

To think of it, you haven’t really talked to anyone here. There’s Leeroy, or Larry, Or whatever, and a few other teenagers. When they tried to talk to you it was of a time of inconvenience, so you didn’t have the chance to respond. Not that it was necessary, but the fact that they didn’t actively seek you out was enough to let you know how they felt. If anything it was appreciated, freshman year wasn’t the time you wanted to thrust yourself into an uncomfortable friendship that’d take way too long to develop. 

You wondered if that was the truth or a cover-up your brain wanted to believe as the truth.

Standing at the stove, hands worked intricately and carefully as you cooked yourself something because noone would have done it for you. Cooking isn’t a strong skill in many teenagers, specifically including yourself, and you’ve resorted to frozen food and raw fruit and vegetables. It was whole enough for you to accept as food, and you sat and ate it in silence.

The plate you stared down at still had colorful food placed upon it, but there wasn’t any urge to eat present. A fork sat awkwardly adjacent to the plate.

Pushing it away, you slipped your feet into a pair of black slippers. You were inspired to go snoop near the crime scene as it was an odd hour of the day and you were close enough to slip away if caught.

Smudging on eyeliner and combing your hair, you took a door key and began the journey. 

Peeking out, it was no short of an obstacle course; when you stopped on the ground floor to look out, you saw that sally face character walking around while a police officer followed him. He had that same aura surrounding him of docileness while being somewhat unaware, Nows the chance. Slamming the button back up, you made yourself invisible.

You absconded into the room instantly, preparing for the worst. Apparently you didn’t prepare enough, because the blood outlined in chalk along with the pungent smell of death kinda made you want to yarp all over the floor. Then maybe the police would have to outline that too. It led up to the bathroom door. Because of your lack of gloves, you decided against opening it.

You hoped they wouldn’t try to use you as the first “suspect” because well... not only did you barely have an alibi, but it was probably someone you knew but refused to seek help for. Almost everyone in this place is beyond crazy and it’s hard to keep up with. 

Leaving briskly, you tried to forget about what you saw. 

When you got home, you scraped the plate clean and went to bed.

After Sal finished with the cops, he quietly began to wonder – About the people here and how they were. Then, he wondered about Larry and his Mother and his own father. 

Then, he wondered about you.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, The cops never came a-knocking at your door. Which was very, very concerning. Maybe they were playing stalemate.

You recalled the first time you heard about the stuff going on, and actually got to see it first hand, and let a shiver run down your spine. Yeesh. What could make a person do that? 

You just decided that this place can’t be reasoned with, because reasoning with the insane is about the same as bargaining with the devil. Sluggishly removing the food and drinks out of the cheap plastic penny bag from the gas station, you laid it allll out on the floor. You were about to do an 80-90’s movie marathon and needed some serious ammunition. The set list went as follows; Edward Scissor-hands, Little shop of horrors, Beetlejuice, Elvira (and so on)

You thought about sal briefly and decided that him and Leroy gave kinda opposite vibes, it was very weird. He probably fits right in with all the other teenagers, doesn’t he? You opened your bag of pre-popped popcorn and lounged on the sofa.

It was getting pretty good in Little Shop when your phone buzzed yet again, 

THE HUB (parent): Hey sweetie! I’m closing at work again. I hope it’s going fine. You should see into the crockpot on the counter for dinner tonight since i wont be back until 2 :)

(you): I saw. Thanks, I’m alright.

Oh, you saw alright. Boiling pot of.... something, and something. One of the laziest meals of mankind; putting a bunch of sauce and some vegetables and chicken in a pot and making it just stupor.. Makes the whole apartment stink.

T: Alright, I will call on my break!

:OK

As you exited the texting app, you cautiously hovered over the local news advertisement on your screen. Huh. Wonder if the world cares about all of this.. Hell, it barely felt like the residents cared about all this. The ones that were still “conscious”, . 

Who found it? Surely not the janitor lady... That’d be terrible for her. She doesn’t deserve that.

You messed with one of the number of necklaces around your neck while continuing to wonder off on the phone, unconcerned with unpausing the movie just yet. School soon, lost and found, town gossip... town gossip about the death. It seems nothing is sacred to these folks. Peachy.

Allowing the device to slide out of your hand and lay flat-faced on the carpeted apartment floor, you resumed the movie lazily. It’s gonna be a long night.


End file.
